Our Best Xmas Gift
by Srta. Van Headen
Summary: One-shot de natal: O doce dezembro e suas tão esperadas festividades reúnem mais uma família em um simples momento, porém único, mágico e puro... Apenas deles.


**N/A:** Então... Mais uma fanfic de natal!

Sejam bem vindos, todos! Eu espero que possam se deliciar com essa família linda que adorei tornar personagens principais aqui, em um dos momentos que eu mais mais amo no natal.

Espero que gostem! Notinhas no final :*

.

.

.

.

Aquele inverno chegado trazendo consigo todo o restante de neve que nos fora negado durante os últimos anos e eu pude confirmar aquilo, naquele início de dezembro, enquanto estacionava- Ou pelo menos tentava- diante da casa branca e suficientemente perfeita para nós.

Havia uma grande camada de gelo acumulado nas calçadas, tendo apenas um pequeno e estreito caminho livre que levava em direção à sacada da casa. Nancy provavelmente havia sido responsável por aquilo.

O fim da tarde permitia um melhor aproveitamento das inúmeras decorações e iluminação nas casas ao nosso redor. Pude notar as luzes acesas enquanto caminhava em direção à porta, remexendo em minha bolsa à procura das chaves.

"Olá, Sra. Russ" Respondi sorridente aos cumprimentos da amável matriarca dos "Russ", que cuidadosamente decorava seus arbustos com fios de luzinhas douradas. Ela e seu marido, George Russ, eram nossos vizinhos desde o dia em que encontramos aquela adorável casa em Sunnyside* a um preço aceitável. Eles moravam sozinhos. Seus filhos, já grandes e independentes, haviam deixado os prazeres e doçuras do lar há algum tempo e montado suas próprias famílias. De qualquer maneira, éramos tão sortudos por termos ali um casal de vizinhos incríveis e eu estava feliz por saber que eles estavam bem com aquela situação.

"Arhtur e Nancy estiveram aqui durante a tarde" Comunicou docilmente, "Eu havia preparado alguns biscoitos mais cedo e ele ficou encantado com todos aqueles formatos... Comeu muitos deles e nada pode ser comparado à sua carinha de tristeza quando Nancy deu a festa por encerrada," Riu," Oh, ele levou alguns para a mamãe e para o papai!"

" Eu agradeço, Dianna!" Sorri, "Não atrapalhou em nada, huh?"

"Ora, deixe disso, mocinha!" Exclamou em um falso aborrecimento, "Você sabe que se não fosse por estes pais maravilhosos eu já teria capturado aquela formiguinha apenas para mim. Há quanto tempo George e eu não temos um contato tão delicioso com crianças como o seu garotinho?!" Rimos, não demorando muito para que acenássemos em despedida. Concentrei-me em girar as chaves e destrancar a porta antes que tivesse algum ataque de hipoglicemia ali fora. Eu estava congelando!

Pelo canto do olho, pude observar Molly, Gin, Deema, Nonny, Goby e Oona* interagindo em meio a muitas cores e às deliciosas gargalhadas infantis que preenchiam o ambiente, no instante em que adentrei a casa.

"Mamãe!" Meu garotinho exclamou, assim que o barulho da porta sendo fechada o despertou. Ele veio correndo em suas perninhas curtas em minha direção e eu não me importei em permitir que a bolsa caísse no chão enquanto o aguardava. Agachei-me, o abraçando com todo o meu amor e a felicidade de reencontrar aquele pequeno ser dono de boa parte de mim.

"Oi, meu _pequeno príncipe_." Beijei seu rostinho gordo, utilizando aquele apelido que tanto adorava para com o meu lourinho. Tudo tinha início com o meu amor por aquele livro fantástico, com o qual eu passei inúmeras madrugadas acordada durante a minha gravidez. Depois que ele nasceu, com seus cabelos incrivelmente claros e idênticos aos do pai quando criança, eu não pude deixar de comparar. Até mesmo o seu quartinho eu insisti em aproximar ao máximo daquele mundo, pintando as paredes com uma tonalidade neutra de azul e retratando um perfeito céu iluminado em seu teto. Tudo pelo meu tão pequeno e amado príncipe. Meu pequeno rei. Meu pequeno príncipe e rei Arthur.

"Mamãe, os _Uppies tavam_ cantando a _musquinha_ da _hola_ do lanche e a Molly tinha muuuuitas _futas_ e o Gin e _Oby levarum fejão vede_ e o _Onny levô fejão satitante_, ai ele saiu pulando _axim_!" Ele demonstrou com as suas mãozinhas, todo risonho, "Olha ali!" Apontou e eu apenas permaneci sorrindo, boba, com a sua explicação "adulta".

" Que legal, filhote!" O beijei, "Saiu pulando como você, seu danado?!"

" _Xim_!" Riu divertido enquanto eu o levantava em meus braços e caminhávamos em direção à mesa, onde larguei a bolsa," _Vamo_ vê, mamãe!" Apontou. Eu cheirei sua bochecha e então pus-me a caminhar em direção ao sofá. Nancy estava a recolher os muitos carrinhos, dinossauros e dois _transformers_ espalhados pelo tapete. Também pude encontrar o _Buzz_ todo torto contra o encosto do sofá e o _Sr. Batata_ completamente desmontado do outro lado.

"Ele estava brincando antes de se distrair com os desenhos..." Nancy riu em sua explicação ao notar a minha face diante de toda aquela bagunça. Nancy era uma boa moça, jovem, não pôde completar os estudos há alguns anos e hoje precisava de algum dinheiro para ajudar a manter uma casa e os tratamentos de um avô doente. Ela era extremamente carinhosa, Arthur a adorava e eu estava satisfeita ao confiar o meu filho aos seus cuidados.

"Ei, Nancy!" Apenas dei de ombros, acomodando-me no sofá com meu garotinho sempre em meu colo e deixando que os saltos caíssem sobre o tapete. Quase pude ouvir o coro de glória ao ser agraciada com o alívio que envolveu os meus pés naquele momento.

"Oi, Bella." Saldou, "Chegou cedo, eu já ia levá-lo para o banho..."

"Não se preocupe, Nancy!" Beijei os cabelos do bebê esparramado contra o meu peito e novamente preso ao desenho, "Eu assumo daqui. Você já pode ir pra casa e ter algum tempo para o seu avô, quem sabe... Ficaremos bem por aqui."

"Obrigada, Bella." Ela assentiu, "Eu apenas vou guardar estes brinquedos..." Nancy saiu da sala algum tempo depois enquanto nós dois permanecemos a assistir aos personagens sorridentes e de vozes engraçadas... Não muito tempo antes que eu o pegasse de surpresa, virando seu corpinho contra o sofá e iniciando uma série de cócegas e beijos ao longo da sua barriga. Meu garotinho gritava em meio às risadas gostosas- As mesas que quase me faziam parar e ir em direção às suas bochechas- envolvendo meu tronco com as suas perninhas e batendo em minha cabeça. Arthur tinha seu rostinho levemente avermelhado, os olhinhos apertados, todos os dentinhos à mostra e os cabelos louros, agora mais escurecidos, espalhados ao seu redor. Eu jamais deixaria de notar o quão lindo, puro e único era a minha cria.

Paramos apenas para acenar em nossa despedida à Nancy que se divertia enquanto se preparava para partir, observando a nossa bagunça. Eu decidi que já era o suficiente pouco tempo depois que a babá partira e o meu filho já parecia vermelho o bastante.

"Ok, meu amor, agora você vai ficar aqui quietinho e assistindo alguns desenhos enquanto a mamãe prepara o jantar, hm? O papai logo estará aqui..." Anunciei, ainda cuidadosamente sobre o seu corpinho. Decidi que aquela seria uma boa hora para começar a cuidar da comida. Trocaria de roupa e banharia meu principezinho mais tarde, uma vez que aquela seria uma noite diferente e especial para nós três.

" _Tá ceto._" Ele acenou, todo folgado, largado sobre o sofá, em sua vida difícil.

Pfff!

Dois anos de idade!

Dois curtos e passageiros anos, tão rápidos que quase me faziam querer chorar ao me lembrar do recém nascido frágil e rechonchudo que carregávamos há pouco tempo.

Espantei toda aquela melancolia, beijando sua barriguinha uma última vez antes de me erguer e caminhar em direção à cozinha, "Eu posso te ver daqui, moço!" Anunciei em voz alta. Nenhuma resposta, apenas os chiados dos _Guppies_. Ok.

Passei algum bom tempo decidindo o que preparar naquela noite. Havíamos comido macarrão na última, estava um tanto enjoada de bife, fome demais para uma simples sopa... Gostaria também de ter algo diferente e um pouco mais elaborado.

Alcancei o frango, batatas e alguns legumes, me postando a trabalhar com aqueles ingredientes. Eu não podia tirar os olhos do sofá quieto enquanto temperava a carne ou machucava as batatas, mesmo que eu não pudesse vê-lo... Bem, eu era mãe.

Algum tempo mais tarde, enquanto já cortava os últimos legumes que complementariam a salada, fui surpreendida pelo forte foco de luz que adentrou a cozinha através das janelas baixas, acompanhado pelo barulho de motor, anunciando a chegada do nosso super-herói favorito.

"Papai!" Meu homenzinho comemorou, esperto, erguendo-se em um pulo e correndo em direção à porta. Ele ficou ali a quicar em seus pezinhos gorduchos e descalços, até o momento em que Edward abriu a porta e seu sorriso infantil de boas vindas quase fez o meu marido derrubar tudo o que trazia em seus braços.

"Oi, papai!" Edward exclamou, carinhoso, caminhando em direção à mesa com o nosso filho ao seu encalço. Ele descarregou ali todas aquelas coisas e abaixou-se para alcançar o garotinho.

"Papai é _voxê_, papai!" Arthur riu, balançando as perninhas em seu colo. Edward o acompanhou lindamente, com aquele típico sorriso encantador e que tanto me fodia- de todas as formas-!

Até então, eu não havia notado o terno em suas mãos, onde ele se encontrava perigosamente vestido apenas em sua camisa azul social, com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos e os primeiros botões abertos, destacando ainda mais o peitoral forte em seu belo porte físico... E ele ainda sorria daquela maneira com nosso bebê em seus braços!

_Foda-me!_

Foi só então que ele pôde me notar a minha presença, por trás do balcão da cozinha, lançando-me beijos pelo ar. Sorri, entrando em sua brincadeira.

Edward moveu-se para alcançar algumas das sacolas que trouxera e passou a caminhar, ainda com o filho nos braços, em minha direção. Ele despejou tudo sobre o balcão e esticou-se para capturar a minha boca com seus lábios, beijando-me da melhor maneira que a ocasião permitia.

"Oi, amor" Ri, enquanto ele distribuía beijinhos ao redor da minha boca. Funguei uma última vez contra seus lábios antes de nos afastarmos.

Quase ri da maneira estranha e divertida que Arthur me observava, após a cena que presenciara entre seus pais.

"O que, príncipe?" Falei divertidamente, piscando para Edward,"Você também quer beijar a mamãe?" Questionei, em uma voz infantil e engraçada, formando um bico exagerado com os lábios e me aproximando do meu príncipe. Este entrou na brincadeira, erguendo-se rapidamente para estalar o bico lindo contra o meu. Rimos.

Era algo apenas nosso, de mãe para filho, inocente como a áurea de seus poucos anos de vida... Um genuíno gesto de amor, sem maldade ou ofensas.

"Olha só, que carinha esperto..." Edward zombou, cheirando a sua bochecha, "O que você pediu, amor." Ele me indicou as sacolas e eu assenti sorridente, em agradecimento. Edward remexeu em ago dentro ali dentro, quase me provocando uma pequena amostra de infarto ao observar as pequenas caixinhas que ele retirara dali.

"_Cainho!_" Arthur comemorou em um gritinho agudo, erguendo seus braçinhos no ar e escalando o pai para alcançar os presentes.

"Edward!"

"O que?" Ele riu," Bells, não é como se eu houvesse parado apenas para tê-los. Você sabe, são tão baratos e eu não pude simplesmente encarar aquela estante gigante no supermercado sem me lembrar dele... E ele fica tão animado." Comentou. Ainda sorridente, movendo-se para me abraçar por trás e despejar um beijo de fogo em meu pescoço nu.

"Você sabe que ele tem um baú abarrotado apenas desses..."

"... E que fui eu mesmo que o enchi. É, eu to sabendo." Comentou vagamente, mais interessado em me fazer desfalecer ali em seus braços, através de carícias e sussurros, "Não se preocupe com isso, nosso garotinho fica tão feliz, vamos permitir que ele aproveite essa fase legal..."

"Amor... Faca na mão..." Murmurei em um suspiro repreendido. Ele deveria saber sobre a minha coordenação...

"Ok..."

"É sério..."

"Huh!"

"Vamos, seu safado!" Ri, batendo em sua perna. Edward suspirou em meu ouvido uma última vez antes de me largar e correr em direção ao filho que deslizava as rodas dos carrinhos pelas paredes. Ele o alcançou, erguendo-o de surpresa contra seu peito e arrancando deliciosas risadinhas do mesmo. Edward ficou a balançar, chacoalhar e correr pela sala com o pequeno príncipe que pouco se importava, apenas morria de felicidade. Eu espantava aquela nuvenzinha de preocupação. Era o seu pai e eu sabia que Edward o amava tanto quanto eu e jamais permitiria que algo de ruim ousasse se quer aproximar-se do nosso bebê, aquele que ele tanto me pedira ao longo dos últimos anos.

"Tá legal, vocês dois, sujinhos e fedorentos... Banho!" Anunciei, "Eu logo estarei terminando por aqui e preciso dos meus dois príncipes limpinhos e cheirosos para jantar..." Pai e filho não se preocuparam em esconder as caretas de desagrado com a situação, "... Ou também esqueceram o que havíamos planejado para hoje?"

"Eita, mamãe!" Arthur fez um muxoxo, me obrigando a segurar uma gargalhada. Ele era tão lindo quando fazia aquilo!

"Você! Garotinho sapeca!" Apontei divertidamente, "Esteve brincando e suando durante todo o dia, a mamãe não quer nem imaginar a situação desse chulé... Você! Garotinho maior!" Ri, "Esteve fora e trabalhando durante toda o dia, seu nojento!" Finalizei, indicando a escada com a cabeça em um convite silencioso e inquestionável.

"Tudo bem, filho, acho que essa é a nossa deixa... Não queremos desobedecer a mamãe, não é?" Edward suspirou, movendo-se para tê-lo em seu colo novamente, "Além do mais... O que você pensa sobre explorar um pouco do fundo do mar com o papai, huh?"

"_Tubalão!_" O pequeno vibrou, animado. Edward acenou, virando-se para piscar para mim antes de desaparecer pela escada.

" Sem muita bagunça, por favor!" Gritei para meus caras desaparecidos, questionando-me se havia sido realmente uma idéia inteligente mandar aqueles dois para o banho ao mesmo tempo. Ignorei, em uma oração interna e silenciosa.

Eram sete horas e alguns minutos perdidos quando eu fui capaz de finalizar todo o meu trabalho ali na cozinha. Eu permanecia só naquele andar e, em alguns instantes, era capaz de escutar os gritinhos agudos do meu bebê. Comida pronta e mesa posta, era hora de trazer os dois aventureiros à realidade.

Eu podia ouvir toda a brincadeira cada vez mais alta ao longo do que me aproximava. Eu sabia que quando meu marido sugerira sobre o "Fundo do mar", aquilo significara "Travessuras na imensa banheira da suíte da mamãe e do papai". E foi o que me levara até ali.

"Hey!?" Surpresa, observei meus dois homens risonhos pausarem a brincadeira apenas para me encontrar. Diferente daquilo o que imaginara, o chão não estava completamente alagado, não havia espumas e bolhinhas por todo o banheiro e os brinquedos mantinham-se dentro da banheira. Ri, "Bem... Obrigada por isto!" Andei cuidadosamente até que estivesse próxima à borda da banheira.

"Mamãe, a gente _pego_ um mooonte de monstros do mar!"

"Esse é o meu príncipe valentão!" Sorri, alcançando o pote de _Johnsons baby_que boiava ao seu redor, "Tudo certo por aqui? A mamãe já terminou lá embaixo, não estão com fome?" Estiquei-me para selar meus lábios rapidamente nos do meu marido gostoso em seu corpo e cabelos deliciosamente molhados. Arthur se antecipou a responder antes mesmo que ele pudesse abrir a boca.

"Eu _queo_ comer rápido _pouque_ eu _queo_ montar a _avole_ logo!" Vibrou, pegando o pai de surpresa ao se jogar em seus braços.

"Menino!" Ri, "Vamos então voltar para a embarcação e nos despedir do mar por que está na hora do valentão aqui repor as energias. A mamãe também fez muitas coisas gostosas..." Beijei sua bochecha," Franguinho" Beijo," Batatinhas" Beijo, "Suquinho" E mais beijo, " E o Arthur vai devorar tudinho, não é amor?"

"Certamente positivamente!" Brincou, virando-se para cutucar o filho e voltar a persegui-lo pela banheira. Arthur riu, nadando daquela maneira atrapalhada em uma tentativa de fuga do pai. Eu poderia repreendê-los de todas as maneiras, mas meus olhos se enchiam apenas ao observá-los naqueles momentos íntimos entre pai e miniatura.

"Mamãe, papai é um _tubalão_!" Gritou risonho.

"Vem, meu príncipe, vem! A mamãe te salva!" Abri meus braços segurando a sua toalhinha, para que ele pudesse se enrolar ali e assim retirá-lo da banheira. A cara de desconsolo de Edward, no momento em que eu o fiz, quase me fez colocar o menino ali dentro novamente.

" Papai _que_ brincar mais... É _hola_ de comer papai, _pa_ montar a _avore_ logo!"

" Huh?! Veja e aprenda com o seu filho, moço bonito!" Beijei seu rosto em despedida, "Nos vemos logo antes que esse garotinho decida ficar pelado pelo resto da noite!"

**Aqui: Micheal Buble- Holly jolly christmas (Elimine os espaços)**

www . youtube watch? v = 2iWvNQ8Uw40&feature=related

A verdade é que aquela nossa noite de dezembro não poderia ter sido melhor. Sem exceções ou acréscimos, perfeito para nós.

Bem...

Mesmo que eu ainda tivesse tido alguns problemas para vestir meu pequeno príncipe que insistia em pular pelado em sua cama. Sem problemas, aquilo fazia parte.

"Filhote, você precisa manter esse _pipi_ quieto e deixar que a mamãe coloque a fralda, sim?" Eu insistia.

" Eu não _queo fauda_!" Ele quicava.

" E permitir que você faça xixi por toda a casa, como um cachorrinho?!" E ele simplesmente ria. Confesso que nos mantivemos naquela brincadeira apenas por que eu conseguia achar uma certa graça da situação e não houve tanta necessidade de pegar pesado com o meu menino... Principalmente quando o seu pai veio ao meu resgate e conseguimos colocá-lo em um pijama quentinho.

Durante o jantar, ele esteve em seu cadeirão entre Edward e eu, comendo independentemente, intercalando entre garfadas e mãozadas no prato. A vantagem sobre aquilo? Huh, pelo menos eu sabia que havia conseguido obter um bom frango... Pude confirmar ao observar o rosto gordinho do meu bebê completamente lambuzado e, bem, o meu marido havia repetido, então eu estava Ok.

Ainda tive algum bom tempo ocupada com Arthur após o jantar, limpando seu rostinho e pijamas sujos. Ele também havia sido capaz de derrubar seu copinho de suco e durante aquele momento em que me mantive presa à bagunça de sua miniatura, Edward desaparecera pela casa em busca do pinheiro com o filho ao seu redor. Retornaram pouco tempo depois e eu não pude conter as risadas ao observar o gorro vermelho em sua cabeça. Arthur vinha logo atrás, trazendo uma caixa pequena desajeitadamente em seus bracinhos.

Mais tarde, enquanto permanecemos presos na sala com uma infinidade de enfeites de natal ao nosso redor, estive a ajudar o meu marido a erguer a planta. Nosso filho explorando entre algumas bolas, canudos e fios de luzes.

Eu sabia que para Arthur a parte divertida havia chegado quando o pai o tomou em seus braços, o instruindo a colocar os enfeites nos locais que lhes eram impossíveis de alcançar. Permaneci sempre ao redor, mimando meus dois amores enquanto distribuía visgos e renas pelos galhos. Arthur tentava a todo instante puxar a pequena bola felpuda na ponto do gorro do pai, este sempre desviando, todo brincalhão, tornando a distraí-lo com algum objeto natalino qualquer.

Nós rimos alto, no momento em que o garotinho tentou encaixar seus carrinhos nos galhos baixos da árvore.

Eu fitei o meu marido.

Bem, aquilo havia me dado ideias!

Em pouco tempo eu tinha alguns fios dourados e brilhantes e tentava encaixá-los nos carros selecionados por Arthur, obtendo sucesso com uns e quase quebrando outros. Estive satisfeita e feliz pelo nosso bebê ao encontrar os seus olhinhos brilhantes diante dos carros pendurados como enfeites de natal. Aquele simples detalhe trouxe um outro significado e importância à árvore, tornando-a algo completa e caracteristicamente nosso. Era um pedacinho do nosso rei Arthur, que tanto significava para ele, e agora fazia parte do natal na nossa família.

Ele se manteve quieto com a sua chupeta na boca e deitado contra meu peito enquanto nós dois assistimos o papai trabalhando nas afiações para que as luzinhas, as mesmas que Arthur tanto insistira para ver, fossem acesas.

Nós três permanecemos quietos, juntos, absortos naquele momento íntimo e único, assistindo ao simples espetáculo das luzes sincronizadas em nossa árvore. Eu suspirei contra o peito do meu marido que se moveu para beijar-me os cabelos. Meus dedos dançavam por entre os fios dourados do meu pequeno príncipe. Os três ali, sentados naqueles sofá, silenciosos e a observar a árvore. Eu nunca havia realmente conhecido o significado de "completa" até aquele momento.

Poderiam me tirar tudo.

Emprego. Lar. Dinheiro. Visão, ou qualquer um outro sentido.

Um órgão. A saúde como um todo...

Mas tirar aqueles dois homens da minha vida, seria o mesmo que me apresentar à morte.

Balancei a cabeça, afastando de dentro de mim o sentimento e imagens aflitas. De volta à realidade, pude notar meu garotinho lutando contra as próprias pálpebras e tentando focar no desenho animado. Ri, beijando seu rostinho e me direcionando à cozinha. Eu sabia que, mesmo caindo de sono, Arthur não dormiria – Ou pelo menos não completamente bem- antes do seu leitinho.

Era pouco mais de dez horas quando o encontrei, já embalado em seu sono e com a mamadeira vazia escapando da boca. Edward o tomou cuidadosamente e, juntos, caminhamos até o seu quarto. O cobrimos em sua caminha, beijamos seu rosto e nos despedimos com o costumeiro "Eu te amo". Era nossa mais singela forma de desejar uma boa noite e dizer que estaríamos sempre ali, a velá-lo e protegê-lo.

Enganada estive eu ao pensar que a noite acabaria ali, quando fui surpreendida pelo gorro vermelho em minha cabeça e meu marido me erguendo contra a parede do nosso quarto, beijando-me com toda sua fúria e paixão. Não me surpreendi ao notar que, em pouco tempo, já estava completamente acesa e que uma noite não seria o suficiente para nos saciar.

Ao fim daquele dia de dezembro, a cama pegou fogo por um longo par de horas... Tanto que nem mesmo o frio de um inverno congelante fora capaz de apagar.

**Sunnyside* Localiza-se no Queens, um dos melhores e maiores bairros de Nova York.**

**Molly, Gin, Deema, Nonny, Goby e Oona* Personagens do desenho animado Bubble Guppies. Aqui no Brasil, é transmitido pelo Nickelodeon Jr., disponível apenas por tv à cabo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minha primeira one-shot de natal e espero que tenha repercutido bem :)  
Eu estive bastante animada para postá-la durante os últimos dias e ansiosa pelas suas reações.  
Gostaria também de esclarecer um ponto legal sobre a One, que muita gente deve ter feito cara feia - ou simplesmente estranhado- ao ler (posso estar enganada, mas vamos lá):**

**Sobre o nome "Arthur": O por que de eu ter escolhido logo esse para o filhinho do casal? Bem, **

**1°: Pode parecer besteira (estranho), mas eu definitivamente amo o modo como o nome "Arthur" é pronunciado lá fora. Se puderem pesquisar... Ou apenas vão no google tradutor! A única coisa que posso dizer é que me encantei pela pronuncia. **

**2° Anthony, Thomas... Acho que já temos uma infinidade deles por ai! E por que não escolhi algum outro nome? Então, eu acredito que Arthur seja um nome tão clássico quanto Anthony e, não sei o por que ou de onde tiro essas coisas, mas me parecia um nome que a minha Bella colocaria no seu pequeno príncipe. **

**Também gostei de brincar sobre o "Pequeno príncipe" e o "Rei Arthur". **

**Então, é isso...**

**Gostaria de saber suas opiniões, sugestões, impressões, comentários... Tudo o que acharem legal expor sobre essa One, eu ficarei extremamente feliz! Espero vocês nos comentários e estarei disponível para responder a todos!**


End file.
